New Year Celebrations
by psychoInnocent
Summary: The trolls are over for New Years. The humans introduce them to their little customs. Sprinklings of Dave/John, Jade/Rose, Karkat/Sollux, and Equius/Nepeta with an upset Eridan on the side.


It was _their_ first human New Years.

Well, to the kids anyway.

The trolls would laugh and evade the questions, except for Karkat who just told them to fuck off- but that was no surprise really.

Currently they were all in New York, in Rose's house. Kanaya and a few of the girls (and Gamzee but hey, Gamz was Gamz) decided to tour the house. Rose's only rule was that if they broke any of the Wizard Statues she'd stop being so gog darned stiff.

Which, to be fair, wasn't so threatening.

If anything, it sounded like a plea.

So they did.

...Not that they'd hear about it until later.

Anyway.

Terezi and Fefari were the only two who hadn't joined Kanaya's group, Terezi because she didn't want to hang out with Vriska and Fef because she was trying to convince the blonde human girl to let her swim in the waterfall. Which Rose insisted would be stupid of the Sea Dweller.

The boys were all amusing themselves in different ways.

Dave and Equius were in a heavy arm-wrestling war, with John sitting next to them, cheering on them both.

Karkat and Sollux were engaged in a weird argument, which honestly looked ready to turn out to be a weird make out session.

Eridan was watching them with a pout, obviously annoyed that someone had gotten to Sollux before him- though maybe that was why the other troll was so close to Karkat. To keep the Aquarius away from him.

Jade watched everyone, green eyes full of happiness.

After all, only three years had passed before the trolls had found a way to come and go through the two planets.

Only three years from that game.

'Game'. What an euphemism.

A game that might have ended with their guardians back in tow, all having forgotten what had occurred during it.

But the 16 children- for really, they had been before, and barely after that- still remembered.

She knew that Dave sometimes woke up from nightmares, nightmares of seeing Bro dead.

John grew quiet at times when his dad looked away, an unsettled look on his face.

She and Rose were little better at hiding their emotions when around their guardians, but really...

That was why she invited the 12 trolls to come and hang out. If she had had her way, they would've been there for Halloween, for Thanksgiving- for every holiday.

But, hey. It was a New Year.

The clock chimed 5 minutes to 12 and the four humans separated from the trolls, all watching the clock.

They had already explained it to the trolls, and the trolls just sat and watched, truly not understanding the human custom as the four held hands.

_Four minutes._

The other troll girls entered the room, all forming a circle. The trolls had all unconsciously moved to sit or stand in the Zodiac Circle, beginning with Aradia and ending with Fefari, with the human children between the two girl trolls.

_Three minutes._

"Guys, think about a New Years resolution."

"A what?"

"Something you want to change about yourself. Maybe, for example Karkat, your _cursing_."

"I don't need you badmouthing me human-"

"Just shut up both of you." Dave shot in, glancing between the two. Honestly. Jade was the nicest gal ever, but seriously.

_Two minutes._

"My Resolution is to stop being so much of a derp and get Dave into Nic Cage-"

"Never going to happen Egderp."

"I have the whole year to try."

Dave rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to smile.

_One minute._

"Goodbye 2011.~"

"Jade, the year isn't going to reply to you."

"Rose, don't depress her."

"Strider, be silent."

_Five_

_Four_

_Three_

_Two..._

_One!_

"Happy New Years everyone!" The four humans laughed at the surprised faces of their friends.

"That was _it?_ Nothing happened!"

"Lies. Now we get to be confused for the next few months about writing 2012 instead of 2011."

"Stupid humans."

"Stupid trolls."

"Daaaaaaave. You forgot!"

"What'd I- Oh shit you're right Harley fuck. John."

"Huh?"

Next thing the bucked toothed teen knew he was being kissed by best bro and he didn't care.

Almost as if that had been the catalyst, friends, moirails, whatever, all moved together. Rose and Jade were hugging and giggling about something while Kanaya simply watched with a fond smile. Sollux had, in both an attempt to embarrass his friend, leaned to kiss Karkat's cheek, making the Cancer blush and start yelling.

Nepeta and Equius had gone back to sitting down, conversing. Though, everyone could hear the cat-troll's wish that they could do this again next year.

"We have another 365 days until the next New Year."

"Wait, wouldn't it be 364?"

"John. It is a Leap Year this year, remember?"

"Oooooh. Damn you're right."

"I know I am."

"Stop being so damned smug Lalonde."

"Only when you stop letting John being silly."

"Wh- hey!"

"All of you shut up and get over here. We're gonna play a game."

"Jeez Karkat."

"Fuck off Strider."

"Can't you two be nice-"

"Don't bother tryin' ma little friend."

"Shut up Gamzee."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Happy New Year Everyone! There's still about two hours to go over here, but hey c:

I hope you've all had a great 2011, and an even better 2012!


End file.
